Unquiet Hands: Take Two
by blocked-in
Summary: Alternate ending to Unquiet Hands. Definitely read the story first.


**A/N: As promised, the second version of the epilogue here for you. I'll let you choose the way the story ended.**

**This is also especially dedicated to NebojteZnalosti. You know why.**

* * *

Epilogue: The Alternate Ending

*******_September 8, 2017, 11:24am: _****willinginfamy is now available***

**willinginfamy: Where the hell are you? Can't find you anywhere.**

**_uglyduckling_: One of the dresses has a fraying hem. Go find your seats.**

Sebastian pocketed his phone and grabbed Ian's hand. He saw Adam talking to his parents and made his way over. His mother hugged both of them and his father shook Ian's hand. (Sebastian was pretty sure Patrice was still trying to intimidate Ian, but the kid didn't scare easy, thank God.) Adam greeted them warmly and indicated Sebastian's seat.

"Bastian!" came a high male voice. he whirled and received an armful of Swan immediately. He held Kurt away from him for a moment, taking in his appearance. It had been a while since they'd seen each other in person.

"You look spectacular, Swan!" he said enthusiastically. There was no bitterness in his voice and it didn't hurt as much to see him now; it didn't hurt at all. Even though the ring on Kurt's finger wasn't from him.

"I'd tell you you're not so bad either, but let's not fan the flames of your ego, shall we?" he replied flippantly.

"Well then," Sebastian replied. Kurt turned to Ian and his face lit up.

"Are you Ian?" he asked. Ian nodded. "God, Bastian doesn't shut up about you!" Sebastian blushed as Ian quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I am worth talking about," he said simply. Sebastian turned to greet Serena, Julien and his nieces and therefore missed the wink Kurt sent Ian.

"Uncle Bastian!" Cecilia cried, jumping into his arms.

"Hey, cutie!" he said. He kissed little Ivana's head where it stuck out of the front baby pouch then hugged his sister.

"Kurt! I'm so proud of you!" Serena cried, hugging Kurt as best she could with Ivana squirming between them. "Cecilia is begging to be the flower girl at your wedding," she continued conspiratorially. As if sensing her name, Cilia turned to see Kurt.

"Uncle Kurt!" she exclaimed, reaching for him.

"Told you she liked me better," Kurt told Sebastian as he took her out of his arms. Sebastian stuck out his tongue.

"She only likes you because you make her nice clothes," he snapped.

"Fashion is everything, Sebastian Smythe," Kurt sniffed. Adam laughed fondly as Sebastian poked his tongue out of his mouth again. "I have to go, it's going to start soon." He put Cecilia back into Sebastian's arms and disappeared in a rush of well-cut charcoal seersucker and navy satin.

Sebastian sat down between Ian and Adam who were having a very intent discussion about music. There was an empty chair just to his left which he assumed was for Kurt, right between him and Adam. The lights began to dim and Kurt come out on to the runway.

"Hello," he started, looking slightly nervous, "I had this great speech prepared, but I think I left my brain in the makeup studio I was so nervous. If anybody spots it, it would be great if they could get it back to me." The audience laughed and Kurt effectively had everyone on his side.

"I designed this collection as my final project in my studies at Parson's School of Design here in the City. Or, well, that's a partial lie. I revamped it and presented it as my final project. The original design process occurred about five years ago in an unfamiliar bedroom of an unfamiliar house.

"It was the home itself that inspired me. Its colors were so rich and wonderful and the old fashion, yet modern, feel is reflected in many of my designs. But it was more than that, too, it was what the house meant to me. It became my retreat, my sanctuary. It became a place where I could dream freely and find myself. It was where I really began to see my true passions lay in clothing, not Broadway. Though, between you and me, I will always lament giving up my chance to be in a critically acclaimed musical.

"I chose to use this collection to symbolize my beginning. Though it was the end of my time at Parson's, it was the beginning of my life in the world. Enjoy." He handed the microphone off to an attendant and took his place next to Adam whose fingers found his. Still, Sebastian felt Kurt's gaze on him as the music began.

He recognized the designs as they came down the runway, but with each dress or outfit he was seeing something different than the audience. The edgy burgundy and brown ensemble was the fire in Kurt's eye when he'd first used the term 'boyfriend'. The pale gold business suit was a sweet smile half was through a lacrosse game. The gray lacy shawl was a wary smile in a coffee shop on a stormy day. The black party dress studded with gold accents was an early spring night in a rooftop garden. As the last dress came out, the music faded and words began to come out of the speaker system.

The final dress was the same shade of gold as his bedroom at his parents' house. It was a strapless, full length evening gown with a full poufy skirt. The gold wrapped around the dress like an outer layer that split open on the side of the skirt. Beneath was a layer of cream fabric with script words printed on it. He didn't have to look closely to know what the words were. They were the same words coming over the sound system. He smiled, looking at Kurt who had been scrutinizing him the entire show, watching his reactions. He grinned.

"Perfect," he mouthed and Kurt beamed. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment and reminisced to the time when he'd written the poem now being played over the speaker system. It was a happy memory, but nothing more.

_Il est le mien._

_Il est ma porcelaine._

He still remembered the day he'd realized Kurt would no longer be his. Rachel had somehow managed to coerce Kurt into helping her set up for the Class of 1998 fifteen-year reunion at NYADA. Kurt had, of course, dragged Sebastian along. He'd ended up running into Blaine and the two of them had gotten to talking instead of helping set up.

One of the performing groups that night called themselves the Adam's Apples. Their lead vocalist (named Adam, not a coincidence) was rather good looking and noticed Kurt right off the bat. In the middle of his conversation, Sebastian had looked up to see the two of them talking. Just one look at the way Kurt lit up and opened up to this stranger and Sebastian knew. Kurt didn't need him any longer.

He hadn't waited too long after that to break it off. It had hurt, but both of them knew it was for the best. But it was too hard to share an apartment after that. Kurt moved in with Rachel and Sebastian put out an advertisement for a new roommate. And just like that, Ian had tumbled into his life.

They never stopped talking, of course; you can't just break a bond like theirs. But they had mutually agreed not to see each other until after college. Until they were completely sure they were over each other. Now was that time. The weight of the tiffany box in Sebastian's left pocket confirmed it. He didn't need Kurt anymore, either.

He came back to reality as the audience began to applaud. He stood with everyone else, watching the line make its final turn down the run way. Kurt's arms were around his neck the next second and he didn't hesitate to return the hug.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"I think the last time I saw these I was distracted by you in a towel the very next second," he replied cheekily. Kurt shoved him gently.

"Shut up."

"I think they were prefect, Swan, just like I told you," he said. Kurt smiled again, turning to kiss a very patient Adam.

Kurt's friends surrounded them, congratulating him on the show. He showed the ring to them, earning more congratulations and more smiles. Blaine and Jeff actually screeched like girls when they saw it, something Sebastian decided he would never let them live down. (Apparently Jeff's girlfriend thought the same thing – didn't her name start with an A or something? – because he heard her making fun of him as they walked away.)

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I cannot believe you didn't call me up the minute Adam dropped to one knee," Mercedes scolded. Sebastian though he'd spotted her in the crowd earlier. Kurt laughed.

"Well, technically, he didn't drop to one knee."

"How did he do it, then? Gimme the deets," she demanded. He smiled.

"He took me to a picnic in Central Park the week before finals and asked me then," he told her. Mercedes squealed and hugged him again. Adam wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and kissed his temple.

Kurt elaborated at dinner later, explaining how Adam had surprised him after his last class on Friday with a picnic lunch in one hand. He'd taken Kurt down to one of his favorite spots by the water and made his favorite foods. Kurt, of course, by that time suspected something was up. Still, when Adam had whipped out the ring like it was no big deal Kurt admitted he'd almost teared up. Sebastian smiled, now was the time.

"Well, I don't think I can out do that, but I think I'll give it a shot," he announced, before pulling the black box from his jacket. "Ian, wanna get married?" Ian laughed and produced the ring Kurt had helped him pick out weeks ago without Sebastian's knowledge.

"No shit," he said, earning a glare from Serena as she indicated her children. He didn't look too remorseful as he and Sebastian exchanged rings, though.

"You little sneak, Kurt Hummel," Sebastian said. He couldn't muster any heat behind the words, though; he was too busy admiring the way a ring looked on his left hand. Kurt held up his own left hand next to Sebastian's.

"We look damn good, Infamy."

"Sure do, Swan."


End file.
